


it's so strange when you love someone

by flowerpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Texting, i'm bored can you tell, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpil/pseuds/flowerpil
Summary: a bunch of jaehyungparkian and sungpil texting drabble things I HAVE NO CLUEbasically, these are things that find their way into my notes app when i'm bored on the bus and i decided to bring them to ao3 :)enjoyand don't worry dowoon doesn't care that he's alone





	1. sungjin's birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell from the title, i wrote this on sungjin's birthday :))

very very very gay6

 

**wonpil:** IT'S SUNGJIN'S BIRTHDAY LET'S GET DRUNKKKKK

 

**dowoon:** it's like

**dowoon:** five in the morning

 

**wonpil:** it's two in the afternoon keep up

 

**dowoon:**...

 

**wonpil:** LET'S CELEBRATE PLS

 

**jae:** sure ok as long as you two don't get 18+ or smth 

 

**wonpil:** dw we won't

 

**brian:** you can't promise though can you

 

**sungjin:** younghyun you know that you and jae are gon get 21+ at some point

**sungjin:** fuckin horny ass teenagers

 

**brian:** you're not wrong..

 

**jae:** awww but bri is sO irresistible

 

**brian:** stoooooop

 

**jae:** agh you're so cute i love you

 

**brian:** sjkdjksjdsklj love you tooo

 

**dowoon:** ew soft brian *pukes*

 

**wonpil:** QUIET IT'S MY MAN'S BIRTHDAY WE GOTTA SO SOMETHING SPECIAL

 

**sungpil:** pil 

**sungpil:** you're special enough

 

**jae:** ew

 

**brian:** lame.

 

**dowoon:** ew soft sungjin *pukes again*

 

**wonpil:** JIN 🙈🙈

 

**dowoon:** fuck i love not having love ngl

 

**brian:** nglnglngl

 

**jae:** woah

**jae:** that doesn't look like a word anymore

 

**brian:** babe--

 

**jae:** sad looks like you'll have to look after me bri

 

**sungjin:** oh god please no, last time jae was 'ill' you two just had sex in the kitchen the whole time we were out

 

**dowoon:** i can't fucking cook there without being disgusted

 

**wonpil:** tbh you can't fucking cook in general 

 

**dowoon:** i--

**dowoon:** says you having to get sungjin hyung to cook for you all the time HA

 

**wonpil:** because hyung is a great cook

 

**brian:** yes and you love domesticity

 

**wonpil:** and that

**wonpil:** and i just love sungjin in general 

 

**jae:** sap

 

**wonpil:** IM ALLOWED TO SAY THAT I LOVE MY MAN YOU DICK ASS MF

 

**jae:** my dick goes in brian's ass indeed

 

**dowoon:** EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

**dowoon:** I HATE YOU ALL

**dowoon:** PERVERTS

 

**jae:** just because you have no love life

 

**dowoon:** I DON'T WANT A LOVE LIFE M8

**dowoon:** I'M FINE ALONE BECAUSE EVERYONE ANNOYS ME :)

 

**brian:** that's the truth and don't wear it out 

 

**dowoon:** so there

**dowoon:** stop making me want to puke on you all with asexuality

 

**jae:** dowoon, i respect your choices 

**jae:** but i don't give a shit??????

 

**brian:** my man is a rebel i love him thanks god for making actual perfection

 

**jae:** omg i love you brian

 

**dowoon:** as though i never said anything??

 

**jae:**

****

 

**brian:** sjdksdjskdjskjdkdjskfjkl jaE you're so beautiful wtf

 

**jae:** says you m9

 

**brian:** bro

 

**wonpil:** gay chinguus!!!

 

**sungjin:** very much so

 

**wonpil:** anywaY IT'S MY MAN'S BIRTHDAY

**wonpil:**!!!IMPORTANT!!!

 

**dowoon:** oh cmon just fucking take him to a hotel and fuck the whole night

**dowoon:** that's probably all he wants

 

**sungjin:** are you a mind reader wtf

**sungjin:** psychic-woon

 

**brian:** WTF SJFDSKL

 

**wonpil:** good idea dowoon thanks for that you hoe

 

**dowoon:** no prob my g

 

**sungjin:** wow a whole evening and night with wonpil is this heaven?

 

**wonpil:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**jae:** lmao yall will be in heaven tonight ;)

**jae:** as in

**jae:** you will be having tHE SEX (?)

**jae:** dw i won't kill you guys

**jae:** yet

 

**brian:** omg jae we could kill them all and run off to australia and get married like you wanted to!

**jae:** SAKDJSALJD YES

 

**dowoon:** that took a dark ass twist and i was nOT ready


	2. birna and jea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birna kang x jea park is the strongest ship fite me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll just say: none of these are related at all unless i say so or it says 'part two' :)

very very very gay6

 

 **jae:** so lads

 

 **dowoon:** sO

 

 **wonpil:** so:

 

 **sungjin:** say it now and let me sleep

 

 **jae:** WHAT IS SL33P

 

 **sungjin:** idk cos ya'll are keeping me awake rn

 

 **jae:** ya'll

 **jae:** t r i g g e r e d

 

 **sungjin:** sorry i don't speak fluent american

 

 **jae:** m8

 **jae:** ok so i want to tell you all something

 **jae:** well brian and i..

 

 **wonpil:** if ur both leaving can we throw a party?

 

 **brian:** wait what--

 

 **jae:** so uh brian and i 

 

 **brian:** we're dating!

 

 **dowoon:** SKSJSKJSKSJKSJKSJSKJSKSJKSJKJJDKSJKJSKAJSKAJSKDJKSAJKSAJDKSJDKJKJKSJDKSDJKSJKAJDKJGIHFIOAEJDVHBUANJOOOOOOHUNSSADIJEFHGUDHIA

 

 **wonpil:** the fuck

 **wonpil:** that's cool!

 **wonpil:** really cool!

 **wonpil:** i'm proud you told us!

 

 **sungjin:** ok so no sex whilst dowoonie is in the room and no pda in front of jyp

 

 **jae:** who said we were at that stage yet ;)

 

 **sungjin:** because you two probably fucked when you confessed

 

 **brian:** shit he got us

 

 **dowoon:** is it weird how i sometimes spell brian as birna?

 

 **wonpil:** random but yeah i randomly spell jae as jea?? an i'm like

 **wonpil:** hey sis what's jea

 **wonpil:** shit. over it

 

 **jae:** I LOVE BIRNA KANG ASNDKLDJSKAJDKLA

 

 **brian:** PARK JEAHYUNG MY MAN AHAHA

 

 **wonpil:** yall are gonna ignore the fact i slipped in a shane reference?

 

 **jae:** yes we are

 

 **wonpil:** yall are gonna ignore that uh

 **wonpil:** sungjin hyung and i are dating?

 

 **brian:** ooh tea okay

 **brian:** or should i say jea ;)

 

 **jae:** KJSLSJAKLJDAS

 **jae:** since when

 

 **sungjin:** um when we filmed the '좋아합니다' mv

 

 **brian:** I'M ALREADY WRITING THE FANFIC

 

 **dowoon:** OMG CAN U COME OUT TO THE WORLD AND DOPIL SHIPPERS CAN GET FuCKED™️

 

 **wonpil:** can they pLease

 

 **jae:** SO SPILL THE JEA HOW DID YOU GET TOGETHER THIS SOUNDS CUTE

 

 **sungjin:** so uh anyone notice that wonpil and i went off somewhere when we were filming the guy let the balloon down 

 **sungjin:** like in the cafe window 

 

 **jae:** nO???

 

 **brian:** wait what dsaidjaklsj

 

 **dowoon:** what balloon letting guy cafe window

 

 **sungjin:** dude

 

 **wonpil:** *nervous laughter* well yeah i dragged him away and fuckin kissed him lmao

 

 **sungjin:** he ran away afterwards though

 

 **wonpil:** bro i just kissed you with no warning what did you expect me to do

 

 **sungjin:** let me kiss you again bro

 

 **wonpil:** bro

 

 **sungjin:** bro

 

 **wonpil:** so yeah then hyung ran after me and said he loved me sjkskdjksjdkj

 **wonpil:** and i was like 'dude i've loved you since forever wtf'

 **wonpil:** and now look where we are *gazes off into distance and contemplates life*

 

 **sungjin:** cute

 

 **jae:** aWwWWWW BIG UWUS COMING UR WAY~~

 

 **brian:** all my uwus are for you..

 

 **jae:** wait whaT

 **jae:** JSAKLJDSAKJDKAS MY HEART I LOVE YOU

 

 **brian:** I LOVE YOU TOO MY CHICKEN MAN

 

 **jae:** ok that was uncalled for??

 

 **dowoon:** so uh how did you two get together

 

 **brian:** *cough* well.

 

 **jae:** one day, i found myself in a closet with brian DO NOT ASK HOW OR WHY 

 

 **brian:** and then

 

 **jae:** shit got real and explicit and we confessed at some point

 

 **dowoon:** and this is how i'm the only single pringle here YEET

 

 **brian:** SPECIAL CHILD

 **brian:** so have a look at my man

 **brian:** YOUR WIG WILL BE SNATCHED™️

****

**brian:** like i never knew someone could be overly perfect but hey, here we are

 

 **jae:** stop this you're killing me bri

 

 **brian:** JOAHABNIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **dowoon:** so you have random pictures of jae on ur phone mkay

 

 **brian:** no shit sherlock i have a folder of over 500 pictures of him catch these hands bitch

 

 **sungjin:** m8 na look @ my mans

**sungjin:** SHIT WRONG PHOTO

 

 **jae:** BAHAHA WHY DO YOU HAVE JAEBEOM AND JINYOUNG ON UR PHONE LMAo

 

 **sungjin:** I DON'T FUCKING KNOW

 

 **wonpil:** i've.. changed???

 

**sungjin:**

**sungjin:** SKJDAKDHSAKJH CUTE CUTE BABY

 

 **dowoon:** world friends ;)

 

 **wonpil:** ok i'm sorry for not being british?????????

 

 **jae:** tOP O THE MORNIN

 **jae:** wait that's irish

 **jae:** and also jackspeticeye BUT NOT THE POInT


	3. sungjin is the daddiest dad you'll find out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungjin: what does it mean to 'throw hands'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this literally happened to me

very very very gay6

 

**sungjin:** i have a question

 

**dowoon:** fire away 

 

**sungjin:** what does it mean to 'throw hands'

 

**jae:** SJAKDKASJDKSA

**jae:** T R I G G E R E D

 

**brian:** why are you such a dad?

 

**wonpil:** yES WHY IS HE SUCH A DADDY UGH

 

**brian:** BAHAHAHA no

 

**jae:** ok lemme make this clear

**jae:** you don't know what throwing hands is

 

**sungjin:** ok so i bumped into mark and jackson in the corridor and they started randomly talking about how bambam saw a hate comment about yugyeom and was 'finna throw hands' and i'm curious

 

**jae:** did they actually say finna

 

**sungjin:** well jackson did

 

**jae:** i'm deleting myself one sec

 

**wonpil:** oh hallelujah 

 

**brian:** ah

 

**dowoon:** i agree with brian hyung why are you such a dad

 

**sungjin:** I WAS JUST WONDERING

**sungjin:** AM I NOT ALLOWED TO WONDER

 

**brian:** basically it means u wanna fight

**brian:** like say someone hit on wonpil or was insulting him, you would throw hands and be like 🤜😵

 

**sungjin:** oooh ok

**sungjin:** anyone want to throw hands ;)

 

**jae:** GOOD FUCKING BYE

 

**brian:** there's also 'catch these hands' which basically means the same thing

 

**sungjin:** wow 

**sungjin:** children these days huh

 

**brian:** no problem dad

 

**jae:** am i not ur daddy anymore :(

 

**dowoon:** I AM OUT

 

**wonpil:** IM 2 OUT

 

**sungjin:** IM 3 OUT

 

**jae:** wtf we're day6 not got7

 

**brian:** awww jae you'll always be my daddy :))

 

**sungjin:** you wanna catch these hands bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. bogoshipda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian misses jae a lot. like really misses jae a lot. you can count how many times he says so. it's a lot.
> 
> ft. soft jaebri, awkward sungpil and a done dowoon (dd)
> 
> enjoy :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungjin and wonpil aren't together when this starts just sayin ;)

slightly gay6

 

 **brian:** ohmygod i miss jae

 **brian:** and dowoon, you're a cool guy and nice to cuddle with at night

 **brian:** but you can't compare

 

 **dowoon:** thank god

 

 **wonpil:** lmao jae comes back and youngwoon is real PLOT TWIZZLE

 

 **brian:** ew i would never

 **brian:** it's more likely you'd drop sungjin for dowoon ;)

 

 **wonpil:** when did i even have sungjin in the first place bitch

 

 **brian:** oh whoops i forgot how salty you can get

 

 **sungjin:** what

 

 **wonpil:** noTHING

 

 **brian:** anyway

 **brian:** I MISS JAE SO FUCKING MUCH FUCKING SHIT FUCKER DICK ASS SHITHEAD UGH

 

 **dowoon:** calm ur tits pls

 

 **brian:** i miss himmmmmmmm :(

**brian:** he sent me this last night and i'm emotions

 

 **sungjin:** dude he'll be back in like a week

 

 **brian:** a fucking week

 **brian:** you expect me to survive?

 **brian:** no

 **brian:** i won't survive

 **brian:** i nEED HIM NOWWWW :"(

 **brian:** i want 2 kiss him a lot :c

 

 **jae:** aww bri my love i'll be back for you in no time 😘

 **jae:** and dowoon if you steal him 🥁💀

 

 **dowoon:** tAKE ME DAD

 

 **brian:** excuse me?

 

 **dowoon:** wait wtf

 **dowoon:** i might be reading this wrong but

 **dowoon:** SDJKALDJKAS BRIAN HAS A DADDY KINK 

 **dowoon:** WaIT BUT JAE TOPS ASKDJKASDJ

 

 **jae:** i regret everything except for brian

 

 **brian:** i miss youuuuuuuu :(((((

 

 **jae:** baby i'll come back sooooon

 

 **dowoon:** hyung let me tell you the real tea

 

 **brian:** don't you dare you fucking drum ass bitch

 

 **dowoon:** he's scared

 **dowoon:** that you'll find someone better than him 🙊

 

 **jae:** bribri? 

 **jae:** asjdkalsjdkl you cutie

 **jae:** that's like jamie and i dating and that would be disgusting

 **jae:** and you, my love, are the only person i will ever need and love

 

 **wonpil:** sap

 

 **jae:** oh fuck off and let me comfort my baby >:(

 

 **brian:** 🙈🙈

 

 **wonpil:** eEWEWEWWEWEWEW

 **wonpil:** EW

 

 **jae:** m8 u wanna go

 

 **wonpil:** come at me stoner

 

 **brian:** stoner i'm--

 

 **jae:** i'll break caroline and she'll drop on stage like last time eh ;)

 

 **wonpil:** i'll talk to that lobster place and you'll never taste that shit again

 

 **brian:** oR

 **brian:** jae you could come back and we could make out for some time :3

 

 **jae:** sounds nice..

 **jae:** but my lobster--

 

 **brian:** aren't my lips just as good?

 

 **jae:** oHOHohOHOhOhOhOH yEet

 **jae:** i like your lips they're very nice

 

**brian:**

 

 **jae:** briiiii :"(

 **jae:** you're so cuuuute ugh

 

 **brian:** I MISS YOUUUUUUu

 

 **dowoon:** he's crying on my legs wow

 

 **jae:** my boy is so cute sakjdksaljfjdklasj

 

 **wonpil:** stop the gay

 

 **dowoon:** our next japanese single: stop the gay

 **dowoon:** hOW CAN I STOP THE GAY

 

 **wonpil:** omg but really u guys need to calm ur gay a lot pls

 

 **jae:** how can i when my boy is so perfect

 

 **brian:** sTOP THIS IM BLUSHING YOU ASSHOLE

 

 **jae:** awww you love meeeee tho

 

 **brian:** i do i do

 

 **jae:** can't wait to come home and kiss youuuuuu

 

 **brian:** akjdasjdlaj

 

 **sungjin:** calm ur gay shit

 

**jae:**

 

 **sungjin:** dude don't bring jackson into this

 

 **jae:** 🖕

 

 **sungjin:** excuse me?

 

 **jae:** excused.

 

 **wonpil:** don't play him like that

 

 **jae:** ooh sticking up for your man bro

 

 **brian:** *whispers* that's really gay bro

 

 **wonpil:** bro

 **wonpil:** what

 

 **jae:** wonpil ur gay is really showing

 

 **wonpil:** HOW

 

 **jae:** defensive i see ;)

 

 **wonpil:** fuck you

 

 **jae:** first off only one guy can do that to me (he's called brian kang everyone)

 **jae:** secondly i top so ha

 

 **wonpil:** TMI BITcH

 

 **brian:** omg fucking confess or do something will you

 

 **dowoon:** *sips tea*

 

 **wonpil:** I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

 

 **dowoon:** aww hyung you know you love us

 

 **wonpil:**...

 

 **dowoon:** well fuck

 **dowoon:** oHO BITCH WONPIL IS MOVING I REPEAT 

 

 **brian:** what was that thump

 

 **dowoon:** idk let me check

 **dowoon:** omg the fucker ran into the doorframe in the kitchen dumbass

 **dowoon:** holy my cheese-itz he went into sungjin hyung's room

 **dowoon:** THeY'RE TALKING JSKADJKLASJ

 

 **jae:** LET ME GET MY FOOD ONE SEc

 

 **brian:** cute

 

 **jae:** BACK

 **jae:** CARRY ON WITH THE SHOW

 

 **dowoon:** SKJKAJDKJ IMMA BACK AWAY SLOWLY I CAN HEAR THEM KISSING EWEWEWEWEW

 **dowoon:** do u stan the single drummer aka ME

 **dowoon:** because i do

 

 **brian:** yOU GO DOWOON MY BOI

 

 **dowoon:** oh fuck they really going at it

 

 **brian:** omg do we evacuate the dorm or??

 

 **dowoon:** na they're too awkward to do anything like  _that_

 

 **jae:** i wouldn't put it past them ngl

 

 **dowoon:** holy shit hyung let's get out of the place pLEASE

 

 **brian:** sjdajsldjaskdljasl OK

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye this was longer than planned but oh well c:
> 
> feel free to leave comments or smth idk


	5. unlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 comment = 1 prayer for dowoon

very very very gay6

 

**jae:** ohmygod where are you guys

 

**dowoon:** wdym

 

**jae:** you've been out for ageees

**jae:** it's been 84 years--

 

**wonpil:** i assure you it has not 

 

**jae:** it's just an expression--

 

**wonpil:** and i am just 24 years old 

 

**dowoon:** jae hyung i'll catch your wig because it has been snATCHed

 

**jae:** ₚₗₑaₛₑ

 

**sungjin:** does the small font mean a soft jae because i'm living for it

 

**jae:** bitch you thought hAH

**jae:** anyway when are you coming back

**jae:** it doesn't take that long to get fooooood

 

**dowoon:** well

**dowoon:** it does when you're with sungpil :")

 

**jae:** holy shit dowoon my guy are you okay?

 

**dowoon:** let me tell you a story my good friend

**dowoon:** i, yoon dowoon, trekked outside onto the streets of seoul, in the hopes of finding a burger

**dowoon:** at the time, i was happy, over-joyed to have two friends to join me on my quest

**dowoon:** little did i know the two bitches would get all fuckin sappy, buy fuckin bracelets and spend an hour in a music shop playing songs to each other

 

**jae:** oh good lord

 

**dowoon:** dowoon would be fine but okay--

 

**jae:**  wtf

**jae:**  wait so where's bri

 

**sungjin:**  he didn't come with us..

 

**jae:**  DAMMIT SUNGJIN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE DAD

 

**sungjin:**  a man has priorities thank you very much

 

**jae:**  YOU LOST MY BOYFRIEND??????

 

**wonpil:**  technically he didn't because brian didn't come with us??????

 

**jae:** jfc

**jae:** i'm going to sleep i can't deal with your bullshit broooo

 

**wonpil:** i can't tell if you're mad at me or not

 

**jae:** neither

**jae:** wait i'm supposed to know

**jae:** eh 

**jae:** you better have found bri when i wake up

 

**dowoon:** hahahahahahahaha

**dowoon:** please don't wake up in the next decade :3

 

**wonpil:** i still don't know if he's mad at me or not 

 

**sungjin:** sweetie, i'll take a guess and say that he isn't 

 

**wonpil:** :")

 

**brian:** guysssss

 

**sungjin:** okay son where are you

 

**brian:** at the dorm

 

**wonpil:** where have you been son?

 

**brian:** excuse me i don't think you're authorised to call me 'son'

 

**wonpil:** excuse me yes i am as sungjin is your dad and that must mean i am his wife

**wonpil:** hUSBAND I MEAN HUSBAnD

 

**sungjin:** omg you as my wife

 

**dowoon:** get some kinky roleplay in there huh ;)

 

**sungjin:** bro

 

**brian:** k where are you guys

 

**wonpil:** um

 

**dowoon:** in a galaxy far far away

 

**sungjin:** yeah 

**sungjin:** like just outside of seoul

**sungjin:** fuck how did we get that far

 

**dowoon:** idk you're the one that dragged us out and decided to make me third wheel for 3 hours :)

 

**sungjin:** stop this son

 

**brian:** is jae hyung 

**brian:** alive?

 

**wonpil:** that's your boyfriend you're talking about..

 

**brian:** HOLY SHIT IT IS

**brian:** IS HE ALIVE

 

**wonpil:** you sound so insensitive

 

**brian:** i'm new to this we only started dating a month ago

 

**wonpil:** indeed

**wonpil:** whereas sungjin hyung and i--

 

**brian:** show off

 

**sungjin:** ok brian what are you doing now

 

**brian:** um

**brian:** banging on the door to try and wake jae hyung up WHICH I KNOW IS A STUPID IDEA BECAUSE HE WON'T WAKE UP BUT I CAN TRY 

 

**dowoon:** yOU TRY HYUNG YOU TRY

**dowoon:** good luck

 

**sungjin:** have you really

 

**wonpil:** he really

 

**brian:** OKAY HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU GUYS WOULD TAKE SO LONG :(

 

**sungjin:** ah but you could've been a responsible adult and taken keys anyway???

 

**brian:** :(

**brian:** how long will it take for you guys to get backkkk

 

**sungjin:** uhh

**sungjin:** like 2 hours?

 

**brian:** dude imma freeze out here

 

**dowoon:** you could walk to the jyp building??

 

**brian:** nO bambam said he'd be waiting in the reception for me since

**brian:** since he caught jae and i making out because he wants to know how to confess to yugyeom

**brian:** he scares me dad

 

**sungjin:** well

**sungjin:** it's bambam or.. freezing to death

 

**brian:** i'll take death any day--

**brian:** ok i'll phone jae until he wakes up

 

**dowoon:** good luck ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this was


	6. surprise surprise surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ₛᵤᵣₚᵣᵢₛₑ

very very very gay6

 

 **brian:** guysguysguysguysguysguysguysguys LADS

 

 **wonpil:** whaaaaaaaaat for oNCE let me watch a movie all the way through without being disturbed :(

 

 **brian:** knowing you, you're probably watching the notebook again

 **brian:** for the 83294832 time huh

 

 **wonpil:**...

 **wonpil:** yes well done.

 

 **brian:** haha

 **brian:** k so as i was saying

 **brian:** LADs

 **brian:** i want to surprise jae for his birthday :3

 

 **sungjin:** ha good luck

 

 **brian:** you're supposed to help??

 

 **sungjin:** i can't help ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **brian:** why???????????

 

 **jae:** hello

 

 **brian:** FUCK MEEEEEE UGH

 

 **jae:** sure 

 

 **brian:** JSDKFDSLKASJKLJDFKLDJA

 **brian:** WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyʸʸʸʸʸʸʸʸʸʸʸ

 

 **dowoon:** well now we know who not to go to for planning surprises! yay!

 

 **brian:** yay indeed.

 

 **jae:** well u know i don't like surprises so

 

 **sungjin:** no that's shane dawson..

 

 **jae:** A MAN CAN DREAM

 **jae:** anyway the last time yall surprised me i cried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **wonpil:** that's because dowoon dressed up as pennywise and was lying in bed with you instead of brian

 

 **jae:** ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok

 **jae:** alexa play okay by jackson wang

 

 **dowoon:** aᵢₜₑ ᵃᶦᵗᵉ  aᵢₜₑ ᵃᶦᵗᵉ aᵢₜₑ 

 

 **wonpil:** wrong song

 

 **dowoon:** ₒₖay

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short like jimin u know ;)


	7. somebody toucha my coffee--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dowoon: ok so im awake at like idk 5 in the morning because my body clock is fucked up  
> dowoon: and im brewing my coffee  
> dowoon: i take a sip an im like 'holy fuck thats amazing daddy yeet'  
> dowoon: and then i realise 'o shit i left my laptop in my room gtg'  
> dowoon: i go and get my laptop  
> dowoon: and i come back  
> dowoon: bitch  
> dowoon: coffee is gone  
> dowoon: im gon kill a bitch _watch me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated this in a while oops

very very very gay6

 

 **dowoon:** who stole my coffee

 

 **jae:** somebody touched my spaghetti????????????????????

 

 **dowoon:** own up now

 

 **sungjin:** what

 

 **wonpil:** yeah alexa play what's going on by triple h because uh what's going on

 

 **dowoon:** ok so im awake at like idk 5 in the morning because my body clock is fucked up 

 **dowoon:** and im brewing my coffee

 **dowoon:** i take a sip an im like 'holy fuck thats amazing daddy yeet'

 **dowoon:** and then i realise 'o shit i left my laptop in my room gtg'

 **dowoon:** i go and get my laptop

 **dowoon:** and i come back

 **dowoon:** bitch

 **dowoon:** coffee is gone

 **dowoon:** im gon kill a bitch _watch me_

 

 **brian:** ok but it's coffee

 

 **dowoon:** ok but that was great coffee

 

 **wonpil:** ok

 **wonpil:** no one cares

 

 **dowoon:** I CARE

 

 **jae:** do you wanna like

 **jae:** call the police? start an investigation? 

 

 **dowoon:** dude

 **dowoon:** which one o yous stole my coffee

 

 **jae:** not me

 

 **brian:** i didnt

 

 **wonpil:** nop

 

 **sungjin:** na

 

 **dowoon:** well it was fuckin one o yous

 **dowoon:** you know right now i could be drinking an amazing cup of coffee 

 

 **jae:** i must say it was 

 **jae:** um

 

 **wonpil:** what was it?

 

 **jae:** i don't know what it was because i didn't taSTE IT

 

 **dowoon:** YOU-

 **dowoon:** HYUNG I TRUSTED YOU

 

 **wonpil:** it was at this moment that jaehyung knew

 **wonpil:** he fucked up.

 

 **jae:** o thank

 

 **brian:** rAISE YOUR RIGHT AND REPEAT AFTER ME

 **brian:** I PROMISE TO TELL THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH

 

 **jae:** NOPE HAHAHA

 

 **dowoon:** i am so going to like poke you or smth

 **dowoon:** nothing too violent cos ur cool for our band but

 

 **jae:** ok so i admit i stole ur coffee

 **jae:** in my defence, it was there and lookin peng i had to take it

 **jae:** don't get jealous bri but it was perfect :p

 

 **brian:** hmmm

 

 **jae:** ;)

 

 **wonpil:** get a fucking room

 

 **jae:** oh we used to with dowoon

 

 **sungjin:** ok is this over i want to sleep

 

 **jae:** you want to wonpil

 

 **sungjin:** FINE I WANT TO SLEEP AND WONPIL

 **sungjin:** wait

 

 **wonpil:** yeah let's uh sleep hyung *^^*

 

 **dowoon:** ok i'm getting pcd now

 

 **brian:** post concert depression-?

 

 **dowoon:** no

 **dowoon:** post coffee depression

 


	8. dAd SeNt mE tO tHe mOoN~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a day6 high school au.. except for it's on a groupchat so it doesn't really count. but they're in high school yay school life amirite stays ;)
> 
> (ft. unnecessary umbrella academy references because diego is actually a baby and i kindly would like the second season nOW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated this in a while oof

very very very gay6

 

**dowoon:** david castañeda

 

**jae:** will you shut the fuck up

 

**dowoon:** he's hot asf don't deny it

 

**jae:** if shuts you up

**jae:** he's hot

 

**brian:** cmon jae you have to admit it he's v good looking

 

**dowoon:** see even your boyfriend thinks so jae

 

**jae:** excuse me im ur hyung

 

**dowoon:** but brian hyung doesn't have to call you hyung!

 

**brian:** ah dowoonie you know our circumstances tho

 

**jae:** yup

**jae:** you should've dated me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**dowoon:**

****

**dowoon:** if ur not in love then who even are you

**dowoon:** also uwu bby boy :((

 

**jae:** ew dowoon nO

 

**brian:** oh jae just saying we have detention at some point this week rip lol

 

**jae:** wHYYYYYyy :((

 

**dowoon:** let me guess

**dowoon:** a teacher caught you making out again

 

**jae:** we're going to get excluded at some point TT

 

**dowoon:** did you just use TT

 

**brian:** jae ur the one who comes onto me half the time smh

 

**jae:** if you weren't so bEAUTIFUL--

 

**brian:** =^^=

 

**jae:** uwu

**jae:** where are sungjin and wonpil?

 

**brian:** on a date lol

**brian:** wonpil was squealing in my ear the whole time i was eating my sandwich today skjdskdjskjds

 

**dowoon:** why??

**dowoon:** oh okay

 

**jae:** keep the fuck up dowoon

 

**dowoon:** how can i

**dowoon:** when i have david castañeda photos in front of me :p

 

**jae:** im finna--

 

**brian:** the only thing ur finna do is come over to my house and cuddle with me thanks babe

 

**jae:** i--

**jae:** ok yes anything for you

 

**dowoon:** hajima for a second folks

**dowoon:** sungjin and wonpil just went past my house

**dowoon:** wonpil was blushing so hard lmao

 

**jae:** typical

 

**brian:** uwu

 

**jae:** uwu

 

**brian:**

**brian:** jae hurry up :(

 

**jae:** yOU FUCKING PERFECT PIECE OF SHI- IM RUNNING BABE IM RUNNING FOR YOU~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**brian:** ok good because i just put a lasagne in the microwave but idk how to tell if it's cooked

 

**jae:**???

**jae:** brian, saranghae, but i don't think i'm going to be much help

 

**dowoon:** death wish

 

**brian:** jae, nado saranghae, but help i don't want to die of microwaveness :((

 

**dowoon:** ok brian hyung where are your parents just asking

 

**brian:** business trip lol fml

 

**jae:** aww bri you should've just said and i would've come round immediately!

**jae:** i'm coming tho dw

 

**brian:** ly

 

**jae:** lyt boo

 

**brian:** never say that again please i beg you

 

**jae:** beg for it brian

 

**dowoon:** you kinky shitheads

 

**brian:** istg jae

 

**jae:** you love meeeeeeeee

 

**brian:** ¬_¬

**brian:** i do

 

**dowoon:** i now pronounce you husband and husband

 

**jae:** awww bribri!!!

 

**brian:** :")

 

**sungjin:** sup folks

 

**brian:** hOW WAS THE DATE FELLAS

 

**wonpil:** it...was a date

 

**jae:** gneurshk

 

**brian:** oof

 

**wonpil:** it was amazing!

 

**jae:** gneurshk!!

 

**wonpil:** sungjin hyung took me to this cute ass cafe and then we went to a music shop and it was so fun!!

 

**jae:** i'm uwuing

 

**brian:** skdjskjdksj

 

**dowoon:** anything else happen

 

**sungjin:** wonpil's singing voice is actual heaven

 

**dowoon:** you know what else is actual heaven

**dowoon:** david castañeda's visuals ugh

 

**jae:** i'm going to yeet you somewhere sad if you don't stop dowoon

 

**dowoon:** yeet me to the moon for 4 years

 

**brian:** eye--

 

**dowoon:** dAd SeNt mE tO tHe mOoN

 

**jae:** i fucking told you to stop

 

**dowoon:** "yeah well you also told me that licking a nine-volt battery would give me pubes" "we were eight"

 

**brian:** ok babe you walked rIGHT into that one

 

**jae:** i want death actually just take me to hell

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment some ideas for future chapters :>

**Author's Note:**

> straight from the notes app :)


End file.
